


Deep dark sin

by xSuzerain



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Blood Drinking, Incest, M/M, Slightly Badwrong?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: Lo nausea il fatto che Rei lo lasci fare, che si lasci sfruttare per quello ch’è un macabro piacere e che gli conceda e si conceda a quei contatti pur sapendo che non avrebbero portato a nulla, mai.Lo odia, lo disgusta. Si disgusta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boh. Sì lo so, è un commento enormemente intelligente, ma la verità è che non c’è una storia particolare dietro questa cosa: solo la voglia di scrivere sul mio OTP. E’ un po’ badwrong, temo? Perdoname madre por mi vida loca.  
> Penso che manchi anche un po’ di senso, ma so che mi vorrete bene comunque.

Agrodolce. E’ contraddizione l’odore che inspira, incenso che gli irretisce i sensi e riempie i polmoni; dell’aria non ha bisogno, necessità dimenticata quella dell’ossigeno. Agrodolce. Si lascia cullare da quel profumo e da quella carezza, dal suono d’un battito che diviene irregolare istante dopo istante – si fa rapido, perde l’umanità che sempre l’ha marcato.  
Ambrosia, ciò che i mortali non avrebbero mai conosciuto. E’ calda, scivola contro la gola e gli bagna le labbra sottili, tingendo di rosato una pelle marmorea e pallida che pare della luna figlia e mai, in quei diciassette anni, aver conosciuto il bacio del sole. Gli occhi socchiusi deglutisce, e il battito accelera ancora. E’ un ritmo crescente che s’accompagna ad ansiti lievi e che, nella foga del momento, mentre i denti premono contro quel candore condiviso e la lingua s’allontana per recuperare del vermiglio persino quell’unica goccia che alla fame tenta rifuggire, tenta di dimenticare, ignorare.  
Quei suoni, si dice, sono la prova della sua vergogna.  
C’è una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli. Li tira piano, il tocco alla base delicato ch’in quel momento lo irrita forse ancor più della curva è certo gli marchi le labbra; eppure mentre a sé lo stringe e lo spinge ancor di più verso il proprio collo sa d’essere debole, Ritsu – sa come quel desiderio l’avrebbe un giorno dilaniato, ridotto ad una creatura priva di ragione, una bestia d’istinto, di bisogno. Lo sa e per questo si odia; si odia e _lo odia._  
Il sospiro, il tremare della voce, quel sapore nostalgico che nella propria bocca scalpita e che per un attimo lo porta a domandarsi come, in quegli anni, abbia trovato in sé la forza di farne a meno. Lo odia e si odia; odia Rei ed odia se stesso.  
Ma ancora non basta.  
«Non hai ancora imparato il controllo, mh?» gli dice, e lui rabbrividisce – è così deletereo il suo parlare, corrosivo più dell’acido. I denti affondano di più nella carne e glielo sussurra; non sa quanti minuti dopo, se si tratti d’istanti brevi o meno, ma lo fa; quello «Stai zitto.» che lo fa ridacchiare, che lo porta a scostarlo appena da sé dopo che con le dita s’è mosso dai capelli a toccargli la guancia prima e tenergli fermo il mento, poi.  
Ridacchia e s’avvicina, e il vermiglio diviene con il gemello una cosa sola. Rosso come quello scarlatto che ancora gli sporca le labbra, il fuoco infernale nel quale la sua anima sarebbe perita per l’eternità – e già riesce a sentire la carezza del vento, la voce divina a ricordargli costantemente quanto folle sia stato il suo peccato.  
«Non essere cattivo con me, fratellino.»  
_Un peccato che ha la voce di Rei._

Le labbra sfiorano le proprie e c’è il mescolarsi di sapori diversi, l’umido della saliva e quello rugginoso del sangue ch’ancora gli macchia la bocca. Dovrebbe ritrarsi, ma non lo fa – lascia che la lingua s’insinui lenta sino a sfiorare la sua, vada a riappropriarsi di quell’essenza che poc’anzi gli ha strappato in un bacio che non s’arresta fin quando non l’aria non manca. E sono labbra umide, morsi volti a farle sanguinare, voraci e famelici; è Rei che si spinge contro di lui stavolta, che gli accarezza il mento e con la lingua ancora sporca del proprio sangue va leccare la pelle là, dove di lì a breve morde e i canini penetrano la carne. E allora trema Ritsu, s’aggrappa alle spalle del maggiore e si gode il brivido, la gentilezza che si contrappone all’animalesco, il connubio d’umano e bestia; e quasi non lo reggono le gambe – _la vergogna bussa di nuovo alla sua porta._  
Non ama Rei. Se lo ripete sempre, continuamente, ed avrebbe continuato a farlo. Non ha bisogno di lui - gli basta Mao, gli bastano i suoi Knights.  
«A-nija...» eppure gli si sta spingendo contro a propria volta, lascia ch’i corpi si sfregino. Vive nel controsenso, Ritsu Sakuma, in un costante rifuggire a sentimenti che non avrebbe mai accettato essergli propri. Vive una vita a metà – è nauseante, lo odia. Odia come il corpo risponda al suo, come nonostante tutto avverta allo stomaco una fitta, il bisogno d’essere toccato di più.  
Lo nausea il fatto che Rei lo lasci fare, che si lasci sfruttare per quello ch’è un macabro piacere e che gli conceda e si conceda a quei contatti pur sapendo che non avrebbero portato a nulla, mai.  
Lo odia, lo disgusta. _Si disgusta._  
«Dammi di più, anija.»  
E per un momento soltanto non è più certo di chi sia a tremare.  
  
Quando si chiude alle spalle la porta dell’aula di musica ha ancora caldo, e c’è ancora del rosso a sporcare ciò ch’era stato bianco, il segno di denti a marchiare quello che era stato immacolato.  
Lo sente persino attraverso la porta chiusa il suo nome pronunciato da lui, il tono d’un amante rifiutato.  
Gli stringe lo stomaco.


End file.
